When Love Takes Over
by DrEamInEveRyTime96
Summary: Things have changed. Roger made it to the music buisness, and Mark, Mimi, and April are with him on tour in France. Then trouble starts and it starts fast. Not what you expect. Read to find more : Roger X Mimi
1. Glimpces: introduction

The hours past, but the theatre remained the same. It was transformed over the course of 5 hours. It turned into a normal quiet red theatre, to a loud, exciting theatre. It was noisy, full of eager fans, waiting to hear their idol take the first steps on the stage. The theatre was dark, leaving glow in the dark sticks, and the few cell phones for the only light source. Exactly what you would expect to see at a fan- crazed concert. The fans wearing T-Shirts with the band's name on it. Screaming girls, the whole deal.

What the audience didn't know was how crazy things were going on backstage. Crazy workers moving across the tight narrow hallways, trying to get everything set. Things were missing, things were being found in the oddest places. Fans were trying to sneak into the dressing rooms. Complete chaos.

"Where's my microphone?" Adam screamed, "I can't find it!"

"Right here baby," A girl said walking into the room, wrapping her arms around his neck, and dangled his head piece in front of his head, seductively.

"April?" Roger whispered.

"Got it doc'" April Rogers girlfriend said, and kissed his neck, "Come on," She spun him around holding him close, "You're going to be amazing," She paused, "Hell, you're always amazing, just take deep breaths."

"Mhm," He whispered in her short cut golden brown hair.

April laughed her soft brown eyes tingling, "Please not now! Besides, AZT time." She said holding a container of pills in a white container.

Roger sighed, and shook the container into his hands. He grabbed the closest water bottle, and quickly took the medicine, the whole time, watching April following his every move.

"There," Roger stretched his arms out to his sides, "Now where were we?" he said grabbing one of Aprils legs, wrapping it around his hip, kissing her arms up and down.

"Roger!" April giggled, "You're lucky I'm a dancer, or I would have broke my leg!" She swung her leg off of Roger. She looked up at him, her lips curled seductively, "Besides, I'm not tired at all, and I was looking for some fun tonight."

Rogers's eyes twinkled with excitement, "So we are on the same page then," He whispered hotly in her ear, tracing circles on her back, with the tips of his fingers.

April giggled pushing him off of her playfully her eyes full of delight for what the night might bring her, and what it might do, "Save it for later!" She smiled, "Get ready for your concert!"

"Alright, alright whatever," He frowned, "I'm getting ready."

April laughed backing out of the room, "See you on the stage"

Roger smiled, as she closed the door. He sighed feeling the sudden emptiness. Looking around the black and white patterned room. Little music notes painted in white on to bottom of the room. Black and white pictures hang from the walls, of old music legends. The bands bags stuffed on the corner.

_Knock Knock._

He smiled, "I knew you would come back for more, April," He said opening the door to find a dancer, wearing red shorts, and a red hoodie that covered her face.

"Sorry," Mimi looked up, taking off her hood. Her bright chocolate eyes staring into his. Her brown curly hair resting on her body, "Just came by to ask a question."

Roger laughed, "No problem, just didn't expect you to be coming at this time," he looked at the clock on the wall, "no offense."

"Again sorry!" Mimi smiled, "Just wondering if we are singing the duet today"

"YES!" Roger punched her shoulder playfully, "Of course, it's like one of my favorites!"

Mimi smiled, "Alright!"

_Knock Knock._

"Guys," Mark, Rogers's best friend, and camera man, came into the room, his glasses crooked, and like always, camera in hand. He smiled his geeky smile, "We kind of need to get ready," He pointed to the camera, "Cameras set, and crowds going wild."

"Yeah baby!" Roger yelled, and gave Mimi a big hug, crushing her, "Lets kick some ass out there!"

A wide grin spread across Mimi's face, "Let's go get 'em"

Mark, impatiently tapped his foot hard on the wooden floor, check his watch, "Shit! Guys seriously, LETS MOVE IT!"

Mimi and Roger laughed hysterically.

"All right Sherlock," Mimi laughed pushing Roger out the door.

"Good!" Mark said shutting off the lights, and slammed the door shut.

*******

**Sorry that was short. I wanted you guys to get a glimce of the story a bit, Its going to be very different from the show, in a sense.**

**Hope you guys like it**

**Hearts :) Thanks REVIEW **


	2. The Heart Yearns

April looked into the pale sky from her hotel building. The night sky daring to take over the moon's overpowering power to shine. The stars small, twinkling, shining down at her. Her thin blanket spread across her thin body. Roger's hands covering her, keeping her warm. Keeping her safe. She traced her fingertips down his strong arms, turning in circles, following the puzzle, of the pattern of his skin.

April had made it clear that the night was going to be fun, she promised him several hours before. She had to hand it to Roger; she had the best night of her life. Dancing in the moonlight for what seemed like hours. She couldn't express how happy she was having someone like Roger in her life. _Roger, _April thought and smiled, reminiscing to herself about the last few hours.

"Babe?" Roger whispered his eyes fluttered open, "Why are you still awake?"

"Nothing, don't worry," She turned around to face him, a sudden breeze of wind from the window, pierced her skin, "Just thinking about the night we just spent together."

Roger got up and grabbed another blanket from the couch, "here," He laid it on her body, "better?"

"Definitely," She smiled, "Thank you"

He kissed her mouth slowly, and surely, "No problem, anytime."

Blood raced to her cheeks, and she tucked her head into his chest.

"Awh," Roger said kissing her hair, "I made her blush, too bad I can't see her beautiful face,"

April peeked up at him, "Happy now?"

"No I cant get a full view!"

April giggle and pulled the blanket down a bit so he could see her face, "There," She smiled.

"Oh yeah," He said looking down the blanket, putting his hands on her bare stomach, grabbing her thigh wrapping it around his waist, "That's how I like it"

"You pervert!" April shouted giggling as his hands traveled up her body, caressing with her weak spots.

"You know you love this," Roger said, rolling on top of April.

"I love you Roger," April said suddenly, "I really do."

Roger was shocked at these words, she never said those words before, "Uhm I love…you too."

"Really?" She said unsure.

"Really," He said kissing her passionately, as the night washed over the pair. The stars watched them dance in the moonlight.

Mimi sat on the porch of her hotel room. Looking into the dark night's sky, and finding hope in the stars. She watched the night flash before her very eyes slowly. She heard the faint whisper of crickets singing. The stars twinkling in the far off distance, daring her to fly out to find them.

Mimi found the days passing, but she herself not recovering, or healing. The memories screamed in her head, waiting to get heard. With no love in her life, she found herself empty. She didn't even find joy, dancing for the people at the bar anymore. She was tired of being used. She found herself locked in a cage with no matching key to her lock. Trapped in her own mess.

She yearned to have someone in her life, someone she could trust and lean on…depend on. Someone to be there that would just hold her and tell her, everything was going to be okay. But no, she never did. The closest she has ever gotten to love was getting paid to spend the night in bed with someone. But of course, those paid moments, were not ones she cherished. Those were not memories she looked back of, reflected back on.

Those were her nightmares. Being used like a rag doll. Being tossed around like she wasn't even a real person. She was tired of it. She slipped her fingers through her hair, and breathed.

"It's going to be alright," She whispered to herself to keep herself from crying, "You'll be okay soon, I assure it."

She hugged her knees close to her chest, "It's going to be alright, just keep on keeping on…. Keep on keeping on…"

The moon shone upon the girls body, brightly, almost as if understanding her problems.

Mimi laughed half heartedly, whipping her tears away, "I know I know thanks."

She rested her head on her knees and looked into the room across the pool from her window. She saw a couple, in complete harmony, sleeping, their hearts beating in sequence. She saw the man get up and look at his lover, love danced in his eyes.

Mimi yearned for this, and she saw Roger get back into his bed, wrapping his arms around April.

She turned around she couldn't watch this anymore. She hid herself under the comfort of her blankets till morning, when she could act like nothing was wrong, day after day, just like the last. Nothing changes.

*******

**Hi guys, sorry i was eager to get something up. Im going to update Home tomorrow or sunday, and im going to start updating maybe like have days i have updating. Ill pick two days of the week, to update new chapters for the stories.**

**Thanks guys! REVIEW!**


	3. UPDATE TO READERS!

Hey guys, so sorry about the sudden change. I realized that I was pretty stupid and updated a new story while I was writing another one. PLEASE don't hate me because im going to work on **NOTHING WILL EVER TEAR US APART**, a lot now. I realized that I will probably not be able to keep up with both stories, I'm very sorry, but I'm probably going to continue writing this one after I finish that one. PLEASE READ THAT ONE!! I promise you that it will be good :) It's a RENT/Aida crossover. But with, When love Takes Over, I will write it after I finish. I promise. I already wrote some chapters but they need some work until they get back up. I promise you it will be really good! I owe you guys that much!!

Please read and review **Nothing Will Ever Tear Us Apart **:) THANKS GUYS!! **REVVIEWWW!!!!**


End file.
